Not as it seems book 2
by mischy22
Summary: Book two of Not as it seems. Rated for safty. every story has two sides. both sides can be interpreted diffrently. lies become truth and truth begomes lies. but what happens when both are truth? or is either the truth? that is for Witch to decide comes after book 1
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: The names and places are not mine they belong to Anne Bishop and her world of the Black Jewles.**

**If you find mistakes or something that is hard to understand please tell me so I may fix it. Happy reading. All reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Katarina sat in an overstuffed chair in lady Jaenelle's sitting room. She had been here now for nearly a week. Her once dark bruises were now nearly faded and her knife edge temper was now at ease. Oh Prince Sadi was still healing and from what she could see would still be for a long while now, but he was alive. It was more then she had ever hoped for.

She had been brought here believing that either she would find him dead or find herself being torn apart for her part in the prince's condition. Surprisingly neither was the case. The lady had welcomed her with open arms. Oh she was less than pleased to hear everything that was needed to be said. More so when she found out that she had bedded her husband… no, that wasn't quite true… well not really. Oh Jaenelle had been mad but she had been pissed off more so about the why rather the result.

It was partly why she was sitting here now. Jaenelle had declared that she was now under her protection. What exactly that meant she had yet to understand but she knew that for the first time in her life she was safe. And perhaps more importantly she was learning how to be a Queen… a GOOD Queen.

She hadn't been paying attention when a soft hand touched her shoulder. Katarina let out a small squeal then saw who had brought her out of thought. "Oh, Lady Jaenelle I'm sorry you startled me."

With a small laugh Jaenelle spoke, "So I see." She paused then continued, "Tell me are you in here hiding or studying?"

"It's … calming in here."

Ever so softly Jaenelle took a seat on the couch. "Yes it is. It also is a place that only a few males have the balls to enter without good reason."

"As I understand it the Queen's resident's is off limits to all males except the family or her triangle."

Another smile, "SO you have been studying."

With a shrug Katarina spoke, "Some." She paused then in a small voice continued, "Is Prince Sadi doing better today?"

Jaenelle rubbed the bridge of her nose almost like to relive a headache. "He's healing." She paused then in a more pissed off voice she said, "You know he's an idiot. It's his own fault that he needs this much healing. Not to mention Lucivar. Hell I don't even know what the pain the ass husband of mine did to him."

Everything she had told… everything she knew… " Wait Prince Sadi had been awake before…"

"For a short time he was well enough to not need to be 'watched' then… ah hell… I shouldn't have told him yet. I knew that but I thought… hoped that he would… it doesn't matter what I thought I was wrong and he's worse now than before."

Katarina blinked. Oh she understood what she was hearing but the words didn't match the woman saying them. Or at least she didn't think she did. "Um Lady."

A sniffle then, "Oh I'm sorry. Damn hormones making me weepy." A stern mental shake then, "Jaenelle not Lady. Lady implies court business." She scrunched up her nose to make her point."

She nodded, "Jaenelle, he is a male. And I don't know many that would remain abed when the chance to be a pain in the ass would be soo much better."

Jaenelle let out a slivery laugh, "So it would seem." She sat back and looked up at her ceiling, "You know every day you sound more and more like the coven. I'm starting to think that you are older then you are."

" I'll take that as a compliment." Katarina hesitated, " Jaenelle, may I ask what the Prince was told to make him turn on his brother."

A sigh, "I told him that Lucivar was unstable." Well not exactly but it was close enough , " and that there is a young eyrian boy here."

"And the boy shouldn't be here?"

"Well yes and no. He's family but I'm not sure how and since Daemon had such a fit about me consulting with the boy's healing I haven't tried to sneak back in to find out more about him."

"I see. So what is the chance of two people from Terreille both having some connection to being here without you understanding exactly how?"

It was a valid question. One that she had been asking herself everyday for the past week. And one as of yet without an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Daemon moved slightly in the bed. Damn he hurt. Without opening his eyes he tried to determine what hurt and tried to remember why. It took only a single small breath to know he had more muscles throbbing then he knew he had. Not to mention how heavy the cold sheet felt lying on his skin. What in the name of hell had happened to cause…

… Ah shit. Jaenelle was going to kill him. He had promised her. Swore on his jewels that he wouldn't do anything to harm the healing webs. And now… Ah bloody hell. Well maybe she wouldn't remember that he had promised her. _And pigs have wings._

He let out a soft moan not from pain, even though he was in a great deal, but from how stupid he had been. A moment later he felt the soft touch move a lock of hair from his face. Another soft moan then in a horse whisper, "Jaenelle."

"Shh. Just rest." Relief and tears mixed in her voice. She wanted to be angry at him but right now her anger no matter how slight or the reason could be deadly. No right now she would wait till Daemon was healed enough to handle the full brunt of her anger. Even if that meant that he would be locked out her room for a long time.

Taking a breath of relief that she wasn't mad enough to not be at his side he ever so lightly asked, "Is Lucivar stable?"

She pressed her lips tight knowing Daemon couldn't see. He would know a lie however knowing the truth could kill him. Not telling him?

Painstakingly Daemon opened his eyes. Something wasn't right. Jaenelle never had that look on her face unless she was trying hard not to tell him something. He didn't want to move but her worried look was unnerving him. "Sweetheart?"

Jaenelle blew out a breath. Not telling him was no longer an option. "Lucivar is still in the web that you created." A horrified look ran across Daemon's face so she hurriedly added, "he's not in danger."

That was not comforting. Daemon shifted and let out stifled squeal of pain. His heart raced, "That web shouldn't have held him more than a hour." Damn he hurt. If he moved he knew the damage would be perminament, if he didn't…

" You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. Bed. Prince."

Well hell, there was no arguing with that voice. Even if he was well there would be no argument. "Lady, the web was created only for Prince Yaslana to fight his own inner demons. It could be undone by him at any time."

"And the death web?"

Death web? He didn't remember… unless… " So the web could run its course. Father could slip past it." The pain was almost unbearable. His lung hurt just from taking in air. His throat burned from talking… whispering… " Sweetheart, would a tonic be a reasonable request?"

Daemon asking for a tonic? "Mother Night, I should have realized. Karla will be right in."

Jaenelle waited till Daemon was lost in a deep sleep before she tried to explain to the High Lord what Daemon had said. Then again she would have to explain why his son had been awake and he hadn't been told. As well as why Daemon had been awake at all at this time when she had just said not more than a day ago that trying to wake him could prove deadly. Well no one ever said that she was right all the time least of all not her.

* * *

Jaenelle gave the dark wood door a token knock before entering. Saetan was sitting exactly where he had been when he wasn't watching over Daemon. "Papa?"

"How's Daemon?" he didn't look at her. He was as he had been for the past week trying to find some way to undo the web without destroying his son.

"He woke for briefly."

Now that got his attention. "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked Karla to. It was a risk but it needed to be done."

He stared at his daughter for a long time and staid nothing. Deciding not to express his displeasure about both not being told that Daemon was awake nor told about her having him woke to begin with he to calmly asked, "Did _my_ son say anything useful?"

There was temper there. She had expected that. The fact he hadn't said anything that would tell her how pissed off he really was, was almost worse than him expressing that displeasure. "You should be able to slip passed the web without triggering the death web."

Slip past? Slip past? He wanted to laugh. He was a Black Widow with more than 50,000 years of experience, he should have known to look for something that simple. Then again this was his mirror's web and he has assumed that the web was meant to harm. Saetan nodded, "If I can then this shouldn't take long."

* * *

It didn't take long to find the way into the tangled web, but the moment he was in it he had sincerely wished he had been here sooner. Thousands of bodies laid across the desert landscape. In the distance he could see Lucivar fighting. His war blade dripping with the blood of his attackers. Blood splattered over every inch of his skin.

He couldn't stand there and watch. Couldn't stand there believing that his son might die here in this web, knowing that if he did the body would die along with him. He just hoped his powers worked in this dreamscape. Then cursed when they didn't but his son did turn around.

Just as he did the male that he should have been attacking raised his bladed to a killing position. Just as the blade hit Lucivar's skin the male as well as everyone that was left on the battlefield disappeared. In a sharp growl Lucivar spoke, "What in the name of hell are you doing here?"

"What just happened?"

"I noticed you. Now what are you doing here?"

Well that answered one question. "I was sent here by your Queen to tell you to break the damn web."

Lucivar looked puzzled, "Damn. I was just starting to work up a good sweat." The unamused look on his father's face had him adding," Yes I knew it was a web. And I know how to undo it."

"You… You knew?"

Habit had him cleaning the blood off the warbled. "Well not at first but once I started killing those that I killed several years ago. Yeah I knew."

Saetan exploded, "Then why in the name of hell didn't you break the web before now!"

Lucivar shrugged, "I figured no one would mind if I wasn't under foot for a few hours."

"A few hours? A few hours? Damn it to hell it's been a whole damn week."

A whole week? No. No. It couldn't… Daemon couldn't have… "Are you …" the look his father was giving him was enough to know that he was sure. "Alright I'll break the web."

With a nod Saetan disappeared.

* * *

Now was the hard part. He hadn't told his father how the web had started and unless he had to no one except his brother would ever know how it ended. Lucivar took deep breath and sighed. He had been dreading this moment. All the years in Terreille. All the memories he dreaded this one. It had been the one that haunted for years. To relive it now. Damn Daemon's sense of humor.

Lucivar spread his dark bat like wings. No use trying to find where he needed to go. Not this time. No he knew. The ruins of SaDiablo hall looked, smelled, felt the same. The smell of the fire burning… knowing what he would find when he found that fire. His stomach turned. He would Kill Daemon for this… well maybe not kill but was going to make sure that he was Daemon's partner for the foreseeable future.

Daemon was right where he knew he would be. Wearing the same torn clothes, having the same ruffled hair. He watched as his brother… or rather this memory of his brother came towards him. Knowing the words that would follow he steadied himself. He watched as Daemon un buttoned his torn shirt. Listened as his brother said, "Have you come to Kill me?" Only this time he didn't sentence his brother to live in the twisted Kingdom. Living knowing that he was dead. No this time he said what he should have all those years ago. What he should have when he found Daemon in that damn house in Hayll. "No Bastard I've come to take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucivar woke with a yawn. How could he be so tired after being asleep for a week. Then again maybe it would be best if he didn't know. In a ruff voice that came from sleep or lack thereof he asked, "How's Daemon?'

Saetan darted a worried look at Jaenelle who too quickly bit the corner of her lower lip. Knowing Saetan would never tell his son what he was asking , and knowing Lucivar would start demanding answers and soon. In her best unsure but game smile she started to say, " Lucivar, you can't start raging about this."

And that was enough to have him on his feet. The cool breeze on his bare skin had him pausing long enough to call in a pair of leather pants before storming out and right into Jaenelle's room. What he saw make his heart stop.

Daemon was much too thin. His skin… if any thinner would revile the muscle that laid underneath. Oh he was aware that his brother had used craft to create the web. Had hoped that it had been just a basic black widow craft and not one that had required him to use more than basic craft. Now he knew the truth.

Jaenelle quietly came behind him, "He was awake for a bit today."

Awake? Who the hell let him wake while he was in this condition? No better not ask that it, he may actually get an answer. So instead he asked, "So when can I throttle him?"

" Karla suggested that we draw straws." She said dryly.

"I see." Lucivar scratched his chin then continued in a dry tone, "In that case I'll make sure Daemon up to being throttled." Meaning he would be responsible for re-teaching Daemon every exercise that he personally knew.

"I'm sure your brother will be thrilled." Jaenelle padded over to Daemon's side. "Lucivar you do _know_ it will be a long while till he's up to doing more than lifting a book let alone trying to do anything that is not absolutely necessary."

"Kat I have no intention to make him do more than he can. However I'm sure his healers can come up with thing that he can do that I can _help_ with."

Of course he would help. He would help why would anyone think he wouldn't. Of course his 'helping' would have a bit of revenge thrown in for needing to be helped in the first place. Jaenelle sighed, "Just don't be too helpful. I'm sure papa will demand his share of helping."

A small cough coming from the sitting room got Lucivar's attention. "Lady?"

"Her name is Katarina. Be nice. The last thing she needs right now is a male fussing over her. And Prince if you do anything to upset her I'll send you to Ebon Rih for the foreseeable future."

Well damn that didn't leave much room for finding out too much about her. "May I ask why she's in your sitting room…" alone was left unsaid.

If she were a cat the hair on her back would have stood up at the challenge, "I didn't realize I needed permission to have a guest in _my_ sitting room prince."

Shit. What was it about this girl that his queen wanted protected? "My apologies, Lady. I only meant to ask if perhaps she may want company?"

Sapphire eyes pinned him. "Not from anyone of the male gender, Prince."

"Lucivar." Saetan spoke from behind him. "Stop playing snip and snarl with your sister. I believe your wife would be pleased to know that you're awake. And Tersa has asked for you to come see her when you have a moment." *And we have other matters to discuss*

"Of course father I do believe Marian would love to see that I'm able to help her with the little beast."

* * *

Lucivar waited for his father in the study before seeking out his wife. Oh he was sure she would dent his head but something was putting Witch's back up and he needed to know what. If not for his own peace of mind but to insure Daemon's child would be harmed because of it.

"I should have known you would be here first." Saetan said dryly.

"The Girl who is she."

"A young Queen and an honored guess of your sister's."

That explained nothing. "High Lord?"

Saetan poured himself a bit of brandy. "She's young and has reason not to trust males. If you treat her as you would any of the coven she may warm up to you." He ran his hand thru his hair then added, "Lucivar you should know while Daemon was being held, he helped her thru her virgin night."

Something in the way his father had said the last part worried him. "Is she whole."

"Whole? Yes. That isn't the problem. The problem is that she is carrying a child."

The floor suddenly turned to mush beneath his feet. "Mother night. How in the name of hell is that going to be explained to Daemon?" Another even more scarier thought, " Damn it how is it going to be explained to the queens outside the coven? Even if Jaenelle says she forgives him. Shows that she forgives him the other queens. The bitches that were quick to believe rumors…"

"Damn it don't you think I haven't thought about that? The Lady has already decided it's a non problem. It wasn't his fault since he didn't have choice in the matter but…"

"High Lord do you realize the very moment someone… anyone challenges his marriage Daemon will kill everyone… anyone that he thinks is coming between him and his wife!"

"I know. Hell I thought of that the moment the bitch was brought here. The very moment Jaenelle decided that child had to be born. Now that she decided that the girl is to be treated as family and given a suite in the family wing… allowing her to stay most if not all the time in the Queen's suite so she can be near Daemon. If the darkness is kind Jaenelle might be able to hold the leash if not…"

Lucivar prowled the study. "If from what I saw today I think we have some time before we need to start planning on how to get Daemon thru this. That said what else happen while I was in the damn web?"

"You're going to have to dig your heels in on this one."

Mother Night now what? Lucivar spun around to lock eyes with the High Lord. Then gestured to go on.

"The Eyrian … The Lady formally declared him family. He will remain in Andulvar's room. Any objection will not be herd. Any challenging the Prince will not be tolerated. And the first time the two of you tangle the Lady has already decided you will return to your territory and remain there."

"Ah bloody hell. Did she at least say how he's a part of the family?"

"Not yet determined. But Lucivar the Healers have ordered you to stay away from that room until they are satisfied on his healing."

Lucivar gave his father a cold stare. When he had found the Eyrian there had been an illusion web around him. At the time he had thought it was to hide something small. Finding out what it had been used for…

… it did nothing for his temper. "I have never knowingly harmed a child."

" Lucivar, that's not the reason." Saetan tried to steady his voice. "The boy is despite being a warlord prince and no doubt a trained warrior is highly excitable." He saw the worry on his son's face. Noted it then continued, "He trust Jaenelle but is wary of Nurian. More so of both Gabrielle and Karla but won't outright challenge them."

" And I can't go in that room because?"

"Because the only male that he is calm around can fit in lap and likes being brushed."

"Ladvarian?"

A slight nod then," Yes, but as of yet the fact that the dog is kindred has not been reviled."


	4. Chapter 4

After spending the last several hours with his wife who kept flipping between being glad that he's awake and mad that did something to force poor Daemon into doing something to harm himself, Lucivar was now able to sit near the his brother's bed and just watch him. Karla had told him that he wasn't in a healing web. Words that he had wanted to rage over but somehow he had held his tongue. No he just watched his brother sleeping and hoped he wouldn't wake.

Daemon moved ever so slightly. A pain filled hiss proceeded an soft moan. He could smell his brother sitting much to close. In fact he could almost feel his eyes watching every breath he was taking. In a horse yet annoyed whisper he began to say, "Did you enjoy your workout, Prick?"

"Shut up Bastard. Your healers agree you need to sleep and not move more then necessary."

"You woke me."

"…I…?"

"You don't need to sit close enough to feel my breath."

Well at least Daemon was taking this lightly. And the very next time he scared the shit of him he would dent his head. Taking a breath so he wouldn't do something that he would regret Lucivar finally asked, "Do you feel up to eating?"

He almost whimpered. It burned to swallow and he was being asked to eat. Oh he knew that food was needed but the thought of actually being awake while taking it in… if his stomach hadn't chose to growl at that minute he could have lied. "If I must."

A few short minutes later a tray was brought in. a bowl of steamy hot broth and a raven claw goblet filled with a dark liquid. Daemon gave his brother the most woeful look. "It looks wonderful."

Lucivar didn't start a debate with his brother. Another time, another place he would have, but not right now. Ever so carefully he used craft to help Daemon to sit up. The way the tears were jerked to his brother's eyes was heartbreaking. It was that time when Jaenelle came in from her sitting room.

A quick annoyed look at her brother then in a soft tone she spoke, "My love you should not be awake."

Daemon thought about saying " Lucivar woke me." But something in the way she had greeted the prick warned not to. "I thought a nice tonic was needed."

Taking a step back Lucivar suggested, " I'll be in your sitting room in case you need me."

"Prince."

It was a warning. "Lady, I've been made aware of the situation." He gave his brother and queen one more look. Watched as she offered help that Daemon had already told him that he didn't want.

* * *

"Sweetheart, do I dare ask what Lucivar did now to deserve your displeasure?"

Jaenelle sighed, "It's not what Lucivar did, but what I'm sure he will do."

"Ah I see." Which meant he clearly didn't see. If he kept talking he would lose what was left of his voice all together. If he didn't he would never be told about whatever it was. "Care to tell me what he will do?"

Hearing Daemon's voice nearly completely give out and knowing him well enough that he would keep pressing unless told what he wanted. "You're going to damage your throat now. Shh."

"I promise to stop talking if you tell me what is being hid from me."

Damn. Just once could he stop being a warlord prince and do what is told? No of course not. A warlord prince is a warlord price to the marrow. The problem with that right now is in Daemon's mind a member of his family needed protected and he despite being unable to do much he was still determined to be helpful. "I have a young Queen visiting. Right now for her comfort she's in my sitting room. She's about Jillian's age perhaps a few years younger. Frightened, and extremely wary of any thing and anyone of the male gender."

"And Lucivar just…" Oh bloody hell. Well if the young queen was welcomed by Jaenelle then she's about to get a crash course in male snarling if not allowed to be helpful.

* * *

Lucivar stepped thru the dark wood door that led to Jaenelle's sitting room. There was a young girl with jet black hair sitting in the overstuffed chair with her back towards him. Books and parchment laid around her as though she was studying several thing at one time. Knowing more then he needed to about this girl and not wishing to frighten her he gave a polite cough before greeting her, "Lady Katarina?"

Fear paralyzed her. The Lady had said no male would enter this room. Well except the dog and the cat but she could handle furry faces. Ignoring an unknown male would surly get her killed. Facing him could be worse. She swallowed then carefully spoke, "Prince?"

Her fear ate at him. With extreme care not to move in a way that she could think that he was going to harm her, Lucivar brought himself into her view. As calmly as he could steady his voice, "Would you like a try to nibble on while you study?"

Wings. His ebon gray jewel. "Prince Yaslana?" she voice came out as a squeak.

"Yes darling, you are correct." Damn her. Her fear was driving to want to need to protect the problem was she was afraid of him. Forcing a friendly smile he asked something more simple, "So darling what is it that you're studying?"

Katarina moved just enough for her gold chain to be shown. No jewel but a small hourglass with the sand still at the top. "Lady Jaenelle gave me some spell book that found useful. And Lady Karla found more _interesting_ subjects. Then there's theses from one of the other ladies since I need some understanding of basic school stuff. And the furry ones gave me a book on protocol."

Hmm. Interesting not only did she answer him, but her fear was nearly gone and she mentioned something else useful. Books that held Jaenelle's notes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucivar edged his way closer to the young Queen. Oh she seemed friendly enough. The plain un-jeweled gold chain around her neck was warning enough about the strength that she held. Still her uneasiness of him… Ah well, all things in time. He hadn't been told exactly why she feared men, or why at her age she sought out someone to see her thru her virgin night but he could guess. Trouble with that thought was if he dared his temper would rise and she would only have another reason to fear males.

"Lady?"

Her bright golden eyes widened at the sight of him before she hesitantly whispered, "You may call me Katarina. Having you call me anything else … it doesn't seem right."

Oh yes treating her like the coven would yield better results. Lucivar nodded, 'In that case, Katarina, when was the last time you ate something?"

All her life she had to fend for herself and now every time she turned around she was being asked if she wanted something to eat. She blew a piece of stray hair from her face. "I was going to ask for something closer to evening meal." Which was still another hour or so way.

"I see. In that case I won't suggest a tray be brought up." He could see her puzzlement building. "But perhaps we could do something that might pass the time?"

In a deep growl she responded, "You touch me and I will gut you. By all that I am I swear…"

Placing his hands in a placating gesture Lucivar said, "Woo now witchling. I was thinking about introducing you to Jaenelle's garden or showing you around the Hall so you can find more books to your liking." Mother night what had this child gone thru to get that tone in her voice?

She was sill suspicious but was willing to trust him since he could have done anything to her by now and nothing would have stopped him from doing so, "You won't touch me?"

"Not without your permission. You have my word as a Warlord Prince to a Queen."

Biting her lower lip just a bit she said, "Well I have wanted to see the rest of the _Hall"_

Seeing how unsure she was with the word Hall. "This house as it is, is named the Hall. My Father built it more than 50,000 years ago before the first war between the realms."

"Oh?" Katarina said flatly at being corrected then more excitedly said, "Oh that would make The High Priest your father. Is he… um… I don't know how to ask politely."

"Then just ask?" damn watching her go from one way of thinking to another was almost as fun as getting into trouble with his sister.

"Well is he still among the living. I mean you talk as though he is but The High Priest is a ledged."

"My dear, my father is a guarding. In fact don't you remember meeting him?

The man at the Keep had said that he was Prince Sadi's father, but the High priest didn't wear… red… "Oh, My I didn't …" her face flushed, "I guess asking if he could help me on a few spells would be out of the question.'

"Sweetheart, you have several books there that belong to his daughter. Books in fact that have her little notes to a few spells that have…" Lucivar coughed to conceal a smile, "…yet to be unraveled. That said I'm sure if you barged trading some of those notes I'm sure he would more then be happy to help."

More suspicion, "If they belong to his daughter then couldn't he just ask her for the notes?"

Damn." My dear asking Jaenelle for her notes would require telling her why he wants them and in turn her showing him how to do the spells."

"And he doesn't want her help… because?"

He let out a deep sigh. Simple conversation was becoming too detailed and much too personal. Still she was starting to trust him. "Because the last time she helped him unravel one of her little spells I'm told he was locked in his study for a week fighting fits of laughter and weeping. Although you did not hear that from me."

Katarina blushed, "Oh of course not. We wouldn't let anyone knowing a simple spell brought the high Priest to a fit of the giggles."

Oh yes she would defiantly be fun being around. So why was Jaenelle so worried about him meeting her? All answers in good time. And he had the feeling that the time would come after Daemon had been introduced to this young Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucivar guided his young charge thru the corridors of the Hall. He pointed out the places he thought she might find of some interest, such as what the High Lord call the rumpus room, and music room. Then there were places that if she was interested or not she didn't show any sign. Mostly she just stared off in space allowing him to guide her. It wasn't really until he brought her to main sitting room that she started to tense. A breath lather he knew why. All of the males of the court or those that were married to the Queens of this court were in that room. Several were already on knife edge just from dealing with their wives' tempers at the ongoing problems. Others… ah bloody hell… whoever said that a Dea al Mon War Lord Prince was ever completely at ease, not to mention would be anywhere near sane after seeing that damn forsaken realm.

"Lady Katarina, you have no reason to fear here. Everyone in this room is family to Jaenelle. To that I swear."

A_nd I'm a monkey's uncle_. She thought it but somehow managed not to say it. Or at least she didn't think that she did. Suddenly being protected by one of the most feared men in Terrielle didn't seem like a bad think. "Will they be dinning with us?' her voice cracked with fear. A silent plea to darkness had her hoping that they didn't act upon her fear.

As calmly as he could Lucivar tried to sooth her, "Only if you don't mind. Or we could always go back up to the sitting room."

If she retreated they would attack. Oh the wild look in the eyes of the male with the long silver hair told her that. Then again what would protect her if she stayed? No one was moving but every eye was on her. Waiting. Watching. Calculating the attack. She had to start trusting someone. Prince Yaslana hadn't lied to her as far as she could tell. Giving her best unsure but game smile she said, "It would be most welcome enjoying a meal with the lady's family."

Chaosti shifted his weight slightly, "In that case I'll go find some ladies to join us." He gave a small smile to Lucivar, "You wouldn't happen to know if any of them would be willing to join without being carried to the table would you?"

"Cousin I have no idea nor do I want to. But if you ask the High Lord to be as the table I'm sure you'll at least get them out of the weed beds."

"Tsk. Tsk. The weed beds as you so put it will have several new flowers as soon as the ladies are finished plating them." Khary moved away from the window. "But I do strongly suggest unless you want to feel their displeasure at their accomplishment , that you do not mention the amount of dirt that they are tracking in with them."

Lucivar placed his hand on his heart in mock horror, "Me offend one of the ladies? Never. Jaenelle would have my hide first."

"Jaenelle would have your hide about what?"

With a shudder at that voice Lucivar turned around to greet his wife, "Noting that my lovely wife would need to worry about."

"Uh ha. Well since whatever you were discussing was between _all_ the males of the court I'm sure it was male and therefore something she _would_ have your hid over." She gave him an all too knowing look then turned her attention to Katarina. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you Kitty?"

"Oh Marian," She looked surprisingly at her new friend. Then realized the connection between her and Prince Yaslana and choose the only answer that would safely get her out of this situation, "I completely agree with you. It was entirely Male."

"Well in that case come with me before these troublesome males get you caught in one of their scams."

Blinking in confusion Lucivar watched his wife lead the young Queen towards the dining hall. "Can anyone tell me what just happened here?"

Aaron suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. At the same time Khary tried too hard not to look his friend in the eye. "Your wife was the first one other than Jaenelle that … um… Katarina was comfortable was around."

"I see." Lucivar scratched his chin "So I take it she like being called Kitty?"

"She fine with the Ladies calling her that. Or those with furry faces anyone else…" Khary shrugged, " This was the first time that she's been around the males of the family."

"Wonderful. Well at least dinner will be interesting."

Chaosti glided over to Lucivar and in a very brotherly way draped his arm over his shoulder. Then too cheery said, " Jaenelle is going to kill you if anything upsets that young Lady."

He rolled his eyes. What could possibly go wrong. After all he knew how to handle grumpy pregnant queens. Alright so she was younger than one should be but….

* * *

**R&R always welcome. sugestions , comments...**


	7. Chapter 7

Katarina took a seat between Jaenelle and Karla. It had been explained that Prince Sadi was content to sleep and would be pleased to know that his wife was have dinner with the family. However she still didn't understand why a Warlord Prince would be happy about his pregnant wife having dinner with this many males. Then again all of these males were somehow related to Jaenelle, or so she had been told, so he might not mind. Grrr. She wished that she had some formal training on the matter. Then again perhaps it was better that her training was given by Lady Jaenelle.

Lucivar studied the amount of food on Katarina's plate. Watched the way she jabbed her fork into the food like a warrior killing its prey, rather than a Lady getting ready to take a bite of already cooked meat. "_Was silverware optional while you were…_?" Sapphire eye's pinned him, telling him that something he had thought was said only in his mind had been said very much out loud. Before he could begin to apologize…

"I know how to hold a fork, Prince. Just as well as I know how to place it through your hand."

Shit. Shit. Shit. He had one pissed of Queen that he had already been warned not to upset the girl. And looking around the table and the eyes, all the cold female temper… Sucking a small breath he forced himself to look across from him and into the eyes of his sister… His queen. What _in the name of Hell was wrong with him?_

Before this dinner could turn into a blood bath Saetan swiftly got up from his chair and was guiding both his Queen and Lady Katarina out of the dining hall.

'He's been here long enough to…" Jaenelle swore viciously.

"I doubt he intended to speak those words allowed." And so help him if they were more than just a slip of the tongue. _* What In the name of Hell were you thinking?*_

_Yelling would have been better then that tone. Hell any tone would have been better then that tone. * I – I … I wasn't.* He hated to admitted it but he was not going to deny the truth._

_*No Prince, you weren't.*_

Jaenelle spoke several words in old tongue that even the High Lord was not going to try to translate. A moment later she added to Katarina, "Do you really know to put it thru someone if needed?"

Katarina paused in shock. "A fork?" seeing that Jaenelle was waiting for an answer "Well, I could put it thru someone's hand I guess. But a knife is sooo much better to do so."

* * *

Saetan Opened the dark wood door to his daughter's room and stood aside while the two ladies wobbled passed him. A quick glance at his son and that was enough assurance that neither lady would be leaving this room for the time being.

"Papa?"

"Witch-child?" her anger had turned away but he knew so little would bring it back.

"Tell your son" Saetan flinched at that, "that I'm going to throttle him."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Darling?" Daemon's voice held a bit of a rasp added to that that should be there.

Shit. He was supposed to be sleeping. How could she have forgotten to not only keep her voice down but not say anything that would wake the more primitive side of his nature? Damn Lucivar it was his fault.

Daemon carefully opened his eyes and blinked. He had heard his father's un-amused voice and by what he heard Jaenelle say he understood enough to know what his wife was in here rather than having dinner with the family. Or at least he did. But what he really wanted to know was why he had a young girl in this bedroom watching him with eyes a rabbit would give a fox before bolting. Trying his best not to growl he said, "And who might you be darling?"

"I-I … um…"

Jaenelle slidded over to the bed before he did something stupid like try to get up, "This is Katarina. I told you she was staying with us for a while."

He shifted just enough to show both his father and wife he wasn't threatened by the lady. "In that case, my apologies that I haven't received you properly Lady."

Katarina blushed, "It's alright Prince Sadi. All things considered I really hadn't expected to see you this soon."

Daemon gave her a weak smile, "Did either of you to have dinner before being brought up here?" It was a simple question so why did his wife look ready to whack him upside the head and the girl… oh no … any lady with that mix of fire and ice in her eyes was not a girl but a pissed off witch. "What did the idiot do?"

Jaenelle growled out, "Nothing" at the same time Katarina hissed, "The son of a whoring bitch didn't like how I held a fork."

A fork. The two of them were pissed over a fork? He must either still be feverish or hearing things. Yes that had to be it. He closed his eyes, "Did you stab him with it?"

"Daemon"

"No, I-I … well maybe I should have." Katarina crossed her arms.

Daemon opened one eye to see that she was not joking. Jaenelle was sitting on the bed not knowing if she should be comforting her husband to get him back to sleep or laughing since this girl was so much like Karla it was scary.

Ah bloody hell. How was he supposed to follow the orders that the healers gave him. Or the very stern orders that his wife had given him … when his brother… the idiot of a brother… kept pissing off the ladies of the family. Ok, sure maybe in some perverse eyrian way of thinking pissing the women off would make them less likely to remember why he was hurt…

…but still…

… Piss off Witch was not a wise thing to do. More so since she was pregnant. Very soon he would have to have a chat with his brother. And very soon he would have to find out everything about the young witch.

"Daemon, love why don't you get some rest."

"I'll rest." Mother night those damn tonics were making his limbs feel like jelly.

"Sweetheart, while I'm resting why don't you and our guest have a tray brought up."

Jaenelle eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm allowed to fuss a little bit."

She leaned over and kissed his temple. "It's a reasonable request."

He gave a faint smile that didn't reach his face, "If you're a good witchling I promise not to take up all the bed."

* * *

R&R always welcome


	8. Chapter 8

1 week later…

He shifted in the bed. Time had passed since he had been brought here. Hell time had passed since he had first opened his eyes to see the daylight creeping over the trees… Yet… How much time had passed he couldn't be sure.

The damn … good for nothing… healers had dosed him with something to make him compliant and docile. Why else would he still be in this bed?

Then there was the food… oh it smelled wonderful and tasted even better and of course he never remembered finishing his plate let alone falling asleep after. Damn sneaky bitches. And two were _Queens_ at that.

Of course they weren't doing him any favors. When he was aware of his flesh he had to remember that he _was_ a Warlord Prince and crying in pain was_ not_ acceptable. Then there was his wings… the pieces of rotted flesh that had been no good since birth… flesh that should have been removed several times over… but _no_ these healers, like the rest of them, were going to make him suffer with the deformed things attached to his sides that should be wings. The only difference was the _Ladies_ were telling him that they could be healed.

_And pigs could fly_.

A deep breath then he let out an Eyrian war cry that any warrior would be proud of. Of course it didn't matter. It never mattered. There was a damn shield around the room so no one would hear his screams…not that he would give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream… and someone had taken his sire's pendent so he couldn't even shield himself.

200 years give or take a decade or two and no one had ever figured out that the jewel wasn't his. No one ever cared about why he hadn't flown. Or taken … _uck_… a mate. And if he hadn't… been…

He needed to keep calm. If they found out what he knew. His heart raced in his throat. Butterflies danced in his stomach. He. Would. Stay. Calm. His secret would remain just that.

A male cough coming from the doorway shook him enough to almost do something stupid. Pride kept him from doing it.

The male leaning heavily on the black wood cane was beautiful rather than handsome. Oh he was thin, which was something that was probably due to illness and not something that was normal. Other than that… golden eye, tan skin and black hair. That didn't draw his attention the black tinted nails did.

"Since I don't see any ladies in here trying to explain something to you I can only assume the War cry was from another kind of frustration."

Damn this man. Who was he and why did sound so damn amused. "You heard me?' His voice came out with more excitement then he wanted it to.

Daemon smiled as he came into the room, "I'll make a deal with you. You don't tell the ladies that I was out of bed and I won't tell them that you were trying to entice the males of the family to come and see who is in this room."

"Why would anyone care…" the stern look made him stop and think "… This is a family wing."

"Yes, The family wing of the Queens residents to be exact." Watching the young boy… no boy didn't sound right… but then again he didn't look old enough to be a man, not even a young man… he started again, "Let's start again. You are in what we call SaDiablo Hall, or the Hall for short. This room was once that of my Uncle Andulvar Yaslana. And that is the reason for the shields."

"Because your Uncle wouldn't approve?"

"Nooo, I doubt he would mind too much about his room being used as a healing room for a fellow eyrian…"

"If you say boy I'll …"

Daemon raised his hand to stop him, "Neither of us are in shape for a pissing mach. However I was going to say warrior."

'Oh"

"Now that said. What is your name?"

Fear ran thru him as deep as any knife. If he gave the name that he had been known by… give his sire's name… he could be killed. After all a quick check would tell the man what jewel both he and his father wore or should wear. If he used his real name… He looked at the man who was calmly waiting for an answer. If he died for this so be it. " My given name is Revenar."

"I see." There was no mocking in those simple words. Just a tone that said he was thinking about what that meant."

Revenar hurriedly added, "My family had permission to use that name."

"You had permission. Hell fire. Why would think I would care if you had permission?"

Suddenly an old leather bound book was lying on the bed. It was just about the size of a journal that Jaenelle writes in sometimes so Daemon knew the significance of it. The question was who the hell wrote it? Well he wouldn't get that answer till he opened the damn thing. "May I?"

Revenar nodded slightly. Suddenly he didn't want to be killed. He wanted to know what it would be like being called by his name. His real name and not his father's.

Slowly Daemon opened the cover then let out the breath of air that he did realize that he held worrying that the book would fall apart. He didn't know the handwriting nor able to read most of the words but he came across a few that he did, Revenar Yaslana, Son of A leave this account with friends. In hope that one day a gifted Black widow will see what my Queen once saw."

"You should be in bed, Daemon. I do remember saying that several times." Jaenelle padded over to the bed. Since Daemon was sitting on it he couldn't snarl at her for coming to see how the young eyrian was. 'And how are you feeling today, Prince?"

"Revenar."

She looked slightly at Daemon then let her lips curl into a smile, "Revenar." So she finally got his real name. Maybe Daemon should have came in here before now… then again.

He didn't know why but he had been calm even glad when she came into this room… now with that smile he was terrified. "I'm doing better thank you, Lady."

"Jaenelle."

"What?" Revenar looked puzzled then terrified.

Daemon grinned then in an offhand manner said, "Lady is a term used for court or for introduction. I'll find you a book on protocol to read while you recover."

"Which reminds me… You should be in bed." Jaenelle said in her this is a command tone of voice.

Daemon winced, there was no arguing with that voice, "Do you feel up to find someone to 'help' me back to bed." Not that he needed it. Well if he didn't use craft he would.

She gave him a stern look that meant she already figured out how he had gotten in here to start with. "You're lucky denting your head would only give Karla something else to heal."

They both watch her paddle out of the room.

"Was she serious about …"

Daemon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Denting my head. Yeah but I deserve it. I really should be in bed."

Revenar Winced as he asked ever so softly, "May I ask what happen?"

"Truthfully I don't remember much. But I know if I do anything to harm the healing webs that are still holding most of me together I'll have to deal with the males of the family and the healers."

"Alright old son time for bed."

"Go to hell, Prick." Not that he was really challenging his brother but he was not going to pass up the opportunity to start a pissing mach with him.

Lucivar was on him to quick. With a too toothy grin he whispered, "Does your wife know how much craft you're using to talk? I'm sure Karla would love to know."

He knew the threat. Bloody hell it would take less than a thought for Lucivar to rile up the entire 'former' first circle. "Some days you're a real pain in the ass."

"Now tell your friend bye."

He should be scared of the eyrian, but watching him and Daemon… it was fun. Yet … Daemon…. Eyrian warlord prince. "Mother night, your prince Yaslana and Prince….' He just had a conversation with "… Sadi."

Daemon grinned, "When the healers decide that you are well enough to walk about well have another little chat." He was nearly to the door with Lucivar's help then he remembered, "You wouldn't mind if hang on to this book for a bit longer?"

"No –No sir."

Mother Night. Could somebody kill him now and save him the pain from later?


	9. Chapter 9

Daemon took a slow breath as Lucivar eased him into bed. Ok so it was stupid to get up and walk that far, but hell he has been so damn curious about who had made such a poor imitation of an Eyrian war cry he just had to see. Ah well it did provide some useful information. The lad was angry, excitable, and hiding something. But more importantly, "Prick, how much of the Eyrian language is written?"

Lucivar studied his brother. This was no idol question. "Does it have to do with the book?"

A sigh. He wanted a yes or no answer. If he wanted a long answer he would have asked Jaenelle since that would give her a reason to sit with him for a long while… Ah hell he was starting to get a nasty kind of headache. "Sweetheart, would you and Lucivar be willing to deceiver enough of this to find out what is needed to be known about the 'Eyrian'?"

Jaenelle gave her sweetest smile, "Darling, I know everything that I need to know about our guess."

Lucivar gave his sister a lazy arrogant smile, "Would you like to share?"

She gave a shrug, "He's family, which you already know. But because the journal was written by Prince Revenar Yaslana I will help to deceiver it. And if there is anything of interest that could be taught to others then." She let her voice trail off as she padded out of the room leaving both men with jaws hanging open.

" Did she…" Lucivar started while Daemon hissed , " Now how in the name of hell does she know who wrote the damn book, if we just found out about it?"

Lucivar stopped and gave his brother a good hard stare. Sick? Still weak? Maybe. Not thinking … clearly. In a calm voice meant to sooth and not get himself killed he answered his brother's question, "She's Witch."

Temper had no use in this room so blandly he snapped, "I know who and what she is Prince. What I want to know is how much does our Queen _know_ and has not yet told us."

"Well in that case let me go find the darling and find out what she is willing to tell me before she finds herself in a fountain."

Daemon let his head sink into the pillows. If he felt better he would love to play snip and snarl. Or find out more about the lad first hand …

If he felt better he would wait till his lovely wife came storming in to change. Oh but the bed was so delightfully warm. And the pillows were soft as clouds under his head. No today he would give his body what it needed and tomorrow he would learn all that he needed to.

Lucivar found his sister waiting for him not far down the hallway near the corridor that would take them somewhere to read the pages so old that they may not hold up by simple turning of the pages. " Cat?"

His using her nickname for her was meant to say he was wanting this conversation to be more a family matter rather then snip, snarl and a whole lot of males deciding that she needed rest.

Jaenelle gave her best game smile, "Do you want to translate the book or tell Papa about it?"

Shit he hadn't thought about that. He didn't want to do neither. Well that wasn't true… not completely. He wanted to hear Jaenelle read the words rather than read them himself. Then again If he told the High Lord about the book that would be one more male that would be demanding some real answers soon. Besides when had he ever shied away from a fight? "I trust you will give a detailed report to the family once you finish your reading?"

She rolled her eyes. In a sigh, "Of course. So if you have nothing else to attend to I'll take the journal and settle in for a while."

He stepped away allowing her to pass freely. Then took his time reaching his father's suite. After all a smart man did not waltz into the High Lord's room until he knew he could walk back out in one piece.

By time Lucivar was the few steps back to his father's room a bottle of yarbarah was waiting on a tray floating outside the black wood door. Beal of course would have known what would be needed. Still he did not want to go into this room. Least of not without something to calm the High Lord's temper.

And hard rasp on the door then he let himself glide in.

The High Lord was propped up on his elbow when Lucivar came into view. "Lucivar?"

The bottle floated over to the bed side table, then Lucivar softly spoke. "Daemon met the Eyrian today and found something you may be interested in."

Saetan watched his son shift weight from on foot to the other nervously. "I see and you going to tell me what he found?" or tell me why he was out of bed?

"A journal written by Revenar Yaslana."


	10. Chapter 10

Letting out a soft moan Daemon rolled over in the large bed. His arm stretched out expecting to find to his lovely wife asleep beside him. When his fingers came up empty he opened his eyes to a dark room and no Jaenelle. He had no idea how long that he had been asleep, nor cared, no right now he was boarding pissed to find that his wife… his pregnant wife… was not in the damn bed.

He was just about to flip the covers off and go find out when she padded into the room. "Sweetheart?" he fought hard to keep the snarl out of his voice but his attempt failed.

"It's not that late." Jaenelle huffed almost knowing what he was upset about.

"It's late enough for…"

"Dinner. It's late enough for dinner at the regular hour."

Daemon blinked, ok he hadn't checked the time but it was dark. Besides how was he supposed to think when his mind was still not put in order? In a calm voice he asked, "Have you ate." And so help him if she said no.

"I snaked while I read the journal but I was waiting for you to have a proper meal."

How could he snarl at that? He wouldn't even considered it expect her tone was to polite, to rehearsed and too much like she was hiding something. And that put something else into his head… the girl… who was she and why was his Queen protecting her. Oh she could have easily said that she was training her, but if that were true then she would have been hauled out the very first day and every day after to learn drills with Lucivar. If that would had been the case he wouldn't have cared but that wasn't the case. And anyone who knew this Queen would know the difference between "training" her and "protecting" her. "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Katarina, and I already explained why she's here."

"Sweetheart all you explained was that she is a visiting queen. From what I saw when followed you in here there is a lot your choosing not to tell me."

Jaenelle took a seat on the side of the bed near Daemon's knees. She knew that look… either she could tell him everything or he would find them on his own. Either way he would shatter his chalice. "She's a strong Queen or will be when she's of age. That said her being here is her only chance of becoming that Queen and not a dead one."

"I see and where is she from?" And where the hell is her parents or family that should be protecting her?

"I don't believe she has told me exactly where she came from."

The way she refused to look at him and the way was paying too much attention to her nail screamed at him. "I see. Then perhaps she would tell me."

"I know everything that I need to and you will be told when you're well enough…"

"I'm not fragile…"

"…to… I don't recall saying you were. But you are not well enough to go hunting. And yes Prince, I do know that is what you will do."

Well shit if she already decided that he was going hunting then she already had a target in mind. The fact that Jaenelle didn't go hunting told him something else… whatever had happened to this Queen went well beyond the surface and it was scrapping the temper of Witch. "In that case darling I insist that Prince Yaslana , The High Lord and Surreal be told everything that you know."

She gapped at him. He was yielding but not really. Oh someone would go hunting and someone would end up dead, but not the one that was responsible. "Alright if you promise not to get all snarly about it then I'll inform them."

Too easy. 'And you'll tell them about the journal?"

"No I will not tell them, but papa can read it himself or read it to Lucivar if you think either of them won't find a way to bring Dorthea back from the darkness just to kill her again."

"Since I know that is something that can't be done, I'm sure Father would like to read what was written." One more thing to cause concern, "How's Ravenar?"

Damn him, he should be resting. He should be thinking about the baby. He should be worrying about getting better. He should not be thinking about the rest of this. "How well do you trust him?"

Not an idle question, not from her. "He's excitable but he's family… that said why do you ask?"

"Karla asked me to talk her thru what needs to be done for his wings."

"Just talk?" Jaenelle nodded once, "In that case I'll be in the room while you talk her thru it."

"Daemon! You…"

"I can walk enough to get into the room and back. That said I doubt that he will consent willingly to have anything done with his wings unless he thinks that he's safe."

"You can't use more then basic craft."

"Lady I don't expect to use any craft. However If the High Lord would be willing he could make a web for me."

Jaenelle narrowed her eyes, "What kind of web?"

"The same kind that he made for Lucivar." Seeing the surprise in her eyes he continued, " Did you think I wouldn't know the feel of one of his webs."

"But you were…"

"Drugged, out of my mind and in the abyss. Darling I know that feel and I'm thankful, but right now that web could mean the difference between Ravenar healing to your satisfaction or healing to his."

She let out a mouthful of dark curses none in a language that Daemon could translate. When she finished she growled, "Fine.' Then stormed out of the room mumbling about Warlord Princes and the male brain.

**** r&r always welcome. Any errors please point them out and I will try to fix them.*****


	11. Chapter 11

Daemon painstakingly made his way to the room where Ravenar was resting. Cursed several times for suggesting that he be present during whatever Jaenelle had in mind for healing the lad's disfigured wings. Cursed one more time then gave the dark wood door a token knock before entering.

Ravenar who should have been in bed resting was standing looking out the tall window overlooking the mountains. He gave no movement that he had heard the knock at the door and only the barest of movement when Daemon had entered.

"Lovely view huh." Daemon barely spoke as he came up beside the young Eyrian.

"It's breath taking…" Ravenar whispered then almost like he was remembering something… something that he wasn't supposed to be doing his eyes opened wide and he hurriedly said, "You won't tell the _healers_ that I'm out of bed will you?"

"No so long as you in bed before they come charging in, which by the way, they will be doing any minute now."

A deep snarl of disapproval erupted from Ravenar's throat, "Why the hell won't they just leave be? Haven't they done enough?"

His eye's narrowed into tiny slits the only thing keeping his knife edge temper leashed what the fact that the question didn't sound like they were meant to be answered. "Remember Prince one of your _healer's_ happen to be my wife and the others are _MY_ family.'

Ravenar snapped to attention, "Prince Sadi I mean do disrespect I only meant that my _wings_ should have been removed long before now."

"Since my wife is involved I can tell you that your wings will be healed to her satisfaction not yours boyo."

Hatred. Hot boiling anger heated his face but it was the cold bitterness of ice that shattered in his eyes that spoke to loudly. The fact that Daemon didn't seemed to feel threatened or even bothered by his rage only made it colder.

"Since my Queen has ordered your full recovery I strongly suggest you leash your temper prince."

"Or you'll what?"

Oh the boy didn't have a lick of sense in his head and any other time that challenge would have been enough to tear the fellow warlord prince to shreds, only because Jaenelle had declared him family…. Only because his Queen had declared that he would be healed… and only because Witch was carrying his child would he allow the _boy_ to remain a part of the living. That of course didn't mean that he couldn't drop him into the abyss and leave him there till someone made him do otherwise. And that sure as hell didn't mean that he had to leave him standing or give him a firsthand account of why no one chose to piss him off.

A heart beat… then two and he was behind the boy's inner barrier. A thought later and with nothing more than basic craft the web was created. A dream web that would even puzzle the best of black widows. The hellish nightmare began to with something that Daemon had created but from the Eyrian's own inner demons. His own nightmares… and with no way of escape.

* * *

The hallway to where Ravenar should have been resting was bitter cold. Ice was in a thin sheet on the dark wood door. The musk of anger scented the air.

"Prince Sadi attend."

"Sweetheart, do I really look like I'm pissed off enough to do something foolish?"

The fact that Daemon didn't look pissed, hell in fact he looked amused, "Then…" Jaenelle gestured to the ice that was now starting to thaw on the windows.

Daemon's lips curled into a smile, "My son." Not the son of his blood but the one of his soul.

* * *

**R&R always welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

Daemon too calmly glided past Jaenelle trying to make an easy exit from this room. Yes he would need to explain to his wife very soon about the lad but right now he needed to be alone… needed to think… needed to…

Lucivar stepped right in front of him blocking any chance of escape except through him, "Where are you going Bastard?"

"Move Prick." He didn't want to harm his brother any more then he wanted to disobey an order from his wife but he didn't get out of this room soon it would shatter any control that he had left.

"Let him go Lucivar." Jaenelle's quit voice cut the tension that was growing between them.

* * *

No one spoke nor dared move till Daemon was safely inside his own suite and tucked behind a black shield demanding not to be bothered.

Lucivar locked his golden eyes on Daemon's door and hissed, "Should he be using that much of his jeweled power?"

Jaenelle left out a bitter laugh, "No and I'll dent his head later for it… when he can appreciate being scolded…. However right now," She turned her attention back to the Eyrian who was lying on the hardwood floor, "I want to get his wings properly taken care of before I deal with Daemon or his temper."

Rolling his head to relive some of the tightness in his shoulders, Lucivar used nothing more than a thought to move the Eyrian from the floor to the bed then glided over to him. "Since Daemon can't be here for this little exercise of seeing how much healing that you can explain before you try to be 'helpful' I will be. And witchling if you do so much as move in a way I don't like I will haul your ass to the room other than this one and tell your furry little friends to keep an eye on you."

"Lucivar" Jaenelle squeaked out but at least he set the terms not that she wouldn't try to bend them…

"I mean it Kat. The only thing keeping my brother sane right now is that child and I'll be damn if…."

"All right, But you don't have to get snarly about it."

Lucivar gave a too toothy grin, "Witchling I haven't even begun to snarl yet."

Karla came up beside the bed," Before the two of you start playing snip and snarl I want a good look at those wings."

Ever so carefully Lucivar start to uncoil the tangled mess of Ravenar's wing then froze.

"Lucivar, what…" Karla peered around him to look, "Mother Night."

"What are the two are you…" Jaenelle moved herself to a point where she could see better.

Where the wings should have ended they folded inward to Ravenar's body like an elbow of sorts. Uncoiling that…

"Magnificent..." Jaenelle whispered truly in awe.

Karla looked in disbelief, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Lucivar cursed, " He hadn't ever _seen_ anything like it, but he had heard stories. They were legends long thought gone from the realms . Then again a few years ago Kindred didn't exists, The Dea al mon didn't leave their territory and the shadow real as a whole was just a myth.

Jaenelle looked at Lucivar who was clearly battling some inner demon, " Prince Yaslana?"

"They are called Eldiah. As far I know until now none of their race have been seen for well over 50,000 years. Hell I'm not even sure how much I know about them is truth and how much is told to scare the shit of young Eyrian's trying to fight their way up in the hunting camps."

Jaenelle softly touched his shoulder, "Tell me what you know and we will sort it out later."

Taking a deep breath Lucivar tried to steady himself. An Eldiah. A living breathing Eldiah. Damn. Damn and double damn. "Aright what I know isn't much…" He really didn't care for story time in the camps but he had heard enough to piece things together, "The Eldiah are distant cousins to both winged races. It is said that they have three small like hands on each wing and the temper would even make the High lord proud. According to legends they can out fight, out fly and outsmart any winged or un-winged race. They age slower and live longer than most races living today. And don't need jewels to be deadly. From what I remember hearing the race died out because they didn't have jewels or some bull shit like that."

"There's more isn't there?" Jaenelle locked eyes with Lucivar all to knowingly

"I don't know how much truth is to it but the older Eyrian's would always say that we're were lucky that the race died out. Something about a debt not being paid and the Eyrian race would need to die before that debt was paid. I'm sure that was just shit but then again here one is."

"In that case until we find out more about the Prince, We will assume that he knows nothing about his ancestors."

"And if he does?" a valid question so why did he feel ice trickle down his spin?

"We will proceed with caution. And Lucivar you need to explain things to your brother."

Ah bloody hell," May I ask why?"

Jaenelle nodded, " Two reasons one if you are correct in anything about this young Prince then those who wear the darkest jewels need to be aware of a possible threat. And two Daemon has declared Ravenar his son. And you know how he is with those who are his family."

Son? When the hell did that happen? No better not ask that question. " Fine I will tell Daemon after you ladies do what you can for his wings."

* * *

R&r always welcome. also thee a pool for this story for those interested


	13. Chapter 13

Daemon leaned on the dark wood frame watching as the ladies finished wrapping Ravenar's wings. He could see just by the wing span that even as a youth his wings nearly doubled Lucivar's. He could just make out a glance of tiny hollow bones and what looked like a child's hand at the tip of the wing. "Since when do Eyrians have hands on their wings?"

Lucivar cursed. Of course Daemon would choose this moment to come and see what was going on in this room. Of course he would wait till all the gore was over and bandages were being applied to come and start asking questions. "Eldiah not Eyrian."

"El what?" Daemon came behind his brother to make sure he heard correctly.

"Kat went to talk to Draca to confirm a few things since the Eldiah were last seen about 50,000 years ago."

"You let my pregnant wife leave by herself!"

"Sadi if you are going to continue to use that tone I'm going to have you removed from this room. Is that clear prince?" Karla snapped.

"My apologies Lady. Prick can I have a moment." Not waiting for an answer Daemon pressed his fingers hard into Lucivar's shoulder. If would have had the strength he would have hauled him to his feet and drug him out the door. But the intent was clear enough. Closing the door behind them Daemon growled,"You let my pregnant wife leave by herself!"

Lucivar ran his hand though his hair, "I didn't _let _your wife do anything. My queen said that she needed more information about the boy and somewhere between holding his wing open so that Karla could do what was necessary and you barging in Farther informed us that she was at the Keep." A fact that pissed him off because she went alone knowing how Daemon would react.

Daemon cursed till his temper was back in check, then all too calmly asked, "And what do you know about _Eldiah _was it_?"_

_"Rumors _and little more. Just shit that is told around campfires." It wasn't exactly a lie but he wasn't going to tell the Sadist the whole truth either. As least not until Jaenelle knew all that she wanted to know.

* * *

Two weeks pasted before Jaenelle would speak about what she had learned at the keep. Two weeks and her only answer was, "The information is too old to trust."

She might as well said what was told around campfires was true. But then again Daemon would have wanted proof not stories told at night.

* * *

Daemon sat quietly running his fingers through Ravenar's matted hair. He had lifted the nightmare web a full day after Jaenelle had returned… After his temper had eased enough to release the web and not destroy the boy. The he had ever so carefully replaced the web with one that would bring pleasant dreams to the young Eldiah.

Ravenar let out a soft hiss followed by clamping his jaw as hard as he could. Carefully Daemon pressed a flask to his lips and let the dark liquid trickle down his throat. A moment later…

… Ravenar jerked throwing the covers off of him and standing at the far side of the bed.

Yes that was so much better than leaving the boy in pain… Not… Daemon thought it then chose his words carefully, "Calm down boyo."

"What did you give me?" Ravenar hissed "I swear by all that am I'll gut you if you don't tell me this very minute."

Daemon sat back in his chair and scratched his chin with his long tinted nails. Dryly he answered, "It was a healing brew… Something to help with pain." He paused for a moment then added, "But if you prefer I'll tell the little darlings that you don't want it."

_Healing brew? Something to help with pain?_ Couldn't be. It tasted to good to be anything else but a poison. "Liar."

Daemon shrugged then took a drink himself, not to make a point but since it was made for him he thought he might as well drink at least part of it… well drink what was left so the little darlings wouldn't corner him with something stronger later. "Since this wasn't made fore you I'll appreciate it if you don't tell any female that I gave some to you."

"If it wasn't made for me then why did you pour it down my throat?" Ravenar hissed while he prowled the bedroom.

Making himself comfy in the chair next to the bed he very quietly answered, "Since the healers haven't made a tonic for you yet… or at least one that they think will be good for you since they have never seen an Eldiah before…"

"What the hell is an El… dia…hay? Have you gone daffy and can't see that I'm…

"Not Eyrian? Yes I can see that very well."

Locking eyes with the stubborn bastard he hissed, "My father was Eyrian… That makes me Eyrian."

Duel bloodlines then. 'So by that Lucivar's father is Hallian , so should we cut of his wings to make him look like one?"

"Prince Yaslana isn't full Eyrian." Not a question but confirmation.

Well the boy had brains of an Eyrian. "No, But he was related to Prince Andulvar Yaslana so that balances his bloodlines out a bit."

Andulvar Yaslana, the book. "Andulvar's son wrote the book.'

Mather night keeping up with his thinking was exhausting. At least the anger wasn't there anymore. "Ah yes the book… I was hoping that you would remember what was written in it…"

"You said that you would have it read."

"And I did, and the little darling that read it won't tell a soul what it says."

"Any chance I'll get it back?" He was prepared for a no but had to ask anyways.

Daemon gave him an odd look before slowly asking, "It's yours so why would she keep it?"

"But you said…"

"That she wouldn't tell a soul what it said… That doesn't mean she doesn't want you to tell us why it's important." By now Daemon had more or less giled over to where the puzzled lad was standing and looking more confused then he needed to be. Ever so gently he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and led him back to bed. 'Now you rest for a while and I'll go see what the darlings are doing to keep you fuzzy numb."

He said nothing while Daemon tucked him in… nothing till he got to the door, 'I'm safe here?"

Daemon's eyes changed from soft and gentle to cold and feral. In a swan song coo he replied, "Anything that wants to get to you will have to go through me first." And then he was out the door.

Ravenar sank into the bed. He had ever heard those words once in his life … And it was the night that his father was killed. His heart ached with the need to trust someone like that again.


End file.
